The Silence
by samzyrox
Summary: Miley is caught up in a rollercoaster, she's sick of Hannah Montana, her dad's seriously ill, she's losing her best friends, and to make it all worse, her old love just showed up. Rated M for later chapters.
1. If We Ever Meet Again

This is my very first fanfic xD Erm, sorry if it's bad, just saying, but reviews would be appreciated please (:

"Lily, just shut up." I said as I slapped my bouncy, bisexual best friend. She threw back her head and laughed her cheery laugh. "Someone's jeaaalooouuus!" Lily cackled. I shook my head.

"Lily, I am not jealous. I don't even like girls."

Lily flicked me a smile. "Whatever Miles." Lily had been going on about her new 'girlfriend' the most annoying girl in the world, Traci Van Horn. They used to hate each other, a lot, but then they actually got to know each other, and they became closer than I could ever imagine.

"Okaaay, Lily, I am jealous, just of her! She's going to steal my best friend away from me." I whined to her.

Lily giggled. "Don't be silly Miles, no one can ever ruin our friendship, but right now, I'm meeting up with Traci! Bye doll!"

She pecked me on the cheek and waltzed out of the front door, leaving it wide open.

I sighed and went to close it, before seeing an odd figure on the beach. "What the f-?" "MILEEEEEEYYYY!" The scream came from down the beach.

I threw on some sandals and ran down. I got there and stopped in my tracks. "No way!"

There was a beached whale, that looked horribly sick, and beside it was Jackson. "Good, you heard me!" Jackson shouted to me. "We need water, get a bucket, and get it fast."

I nodded, threw my flip flops off and ran to find a bucket. I found one by rico's, and filled it up quickly. I ran back to Jackson, who with a few other guys, was trying to help the whale back into the ocean.

I threw the water all over the whale then started to push.

We felt the whale slightly moving towards the shoreline. Spectators and news reporters cheered us on as we kept pushing the whale. We got her to the shoreline, and we all waded in to help her. One of the boys started yelling at us that we were close.

We were getting deeper into the ocean, then suddenly the whale flicked its tail and it moved off into deeper seas. Everyone cheered and I threw my arms around the boy next to me.

"Thanks for the help." He said and I pulled away, and looked into his eyes.

"Jake?"

"Miley?"

He stared back at me in shock, and recognition, but mostly shock. "You look so… different!"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose."

"I mean, your hair, and your clothes…"

I shook my messy black hair out of my face. "I wanted a change."

He nodded. "We should probably get back onto shore, right?"

I smiled, "yeah, yeah, alright."

We trudged our way back to the beach, where Jackson gave me a giant bear hug. "Thanks sis."

He walked away to go stand with his girlfriend, Lene, who was a major hippie.

Jake slung a backpack on his back. "Can I er… go back to yours to get changed?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

We slowly walked back to the house, in awkward silence, and I was glad when I reached the front door.

"You know where the bathroom is."

He nodded and sped off down the hallway and up the stairs.

I walked to my room, calmly sat on my bed, then started beating up a pillow. "WHY WHY WHY?" I scowled and threw the pillow against the wall.

I hadn't seen Jake for almost a year, and we hadn't exactly left on good terms.

I found his snuggling up to Mikayla, that stupid bitch of a diva. And that was the end of me and Jake, but when I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but feel butterflies.

I quickly threw off my soaking clothes, and threw on some black skinny jeans and my mayday parade tshirt.

"And then we both go, down together, we may stay there forever…" I sang as I brushed my hair into submission.

"Um, Miley?" Jake appeared in my doorway, nervously scratching his head. "So when's Hannah next performing in town?"

I shrugged. "Next week I think. I'm so over it, I wish Hannah would just.. well…"

"Fuck off?" He finished for me. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Well, yeah. It's so much stress, and I'm just… not a little girl anymore."

He moved over and sat next to me on my bed. "I get what you mean."

He put his arm around my shoulders and I lay my head on his shoulder." _Miley, what the hell are you doing! This douchebag cheated on you._

"Y'know Miley, I've never stopped thinking about you. Not once." _He's lying. Tell him you hate him!_

"I haven't stopped thinking about you either." I groaned. Why couldn't I listen to my mind for once?

"Miley.." He tilted my chin up towards his face, his beautiful blue eyes blurring in front of my face. "Miley, don't cry.."

And then I felt his lips press against mine. He pulled away and I sighed shakily, tears falling from under my closed eyelids. "Miley.. what's wrong?" I sighed again. "With dad in hospital soon, and the drama with Oliver…" "What?" He interrupted. I slightly chuckled. "I guess I better start from the start then."


	2. Flashbacks

_I could still remember it, like it was yesterday. Oliver, Lily and I were all at a dude from school's party, and boy, was it wild._

_ There were people all over the house, people who were stoned, and who were drunk, boys streaking outside, and girls squealing in delight._

_ Many bedrooms that were occupied, as well as bathrooms. The music was blaring, making everyone within a ten meter radius go deaf._

_Oliver slipped up behind me and lily. "Hey guys!"_

_ We turned and hugged him. "Hey Oliver." Lily slurred, and I waved to him, taking a sip out of my cup._

_ "Well your man, Oliver is now legal, eighteen baby!" He did a victory dance, and crashed into a table. He cracked up laughing, holding his sides._

_ Lily joined in and I slugged back the rest of the liquid in my cup. "Hold on a minute, guys, I'm gonna get me another drink."_

_ I left the two idiots giggling over nothing, and walked to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of vodka, and clung to it as I stumbled my way back to the dining room._

_ "Hey babe! Wanna ride?" Some loser junior said to me as he flicked his tongue._

_ "Pig." I spat at him as I saw Lily and grabbed hold of her._

_ "Hey Mileeeeeesss! You hafta try this!" She held out her hand to me, where I saw a little pill in her hand. _

_"What is it?"_

_ Oliver interrupted. "Probably the biggest buzz of your life." Oliver pulled something out of his pocket. "I have a whole bunch, selling them round, but cause you two are my best buds, you get one for freeee!"_

_ Lily snorted with laughter. "Mileeeeeeey, its gooooood!"_

_ I sighed. "Fine!" I placed it in my mouth and took a swig of vodka._

_"Here's to you! Miss Montana!" Lily drawled as I raised my bottle in the air._

_ Oliver pulled out a tiny video cam in his pocket. He filmed me as I danced to nothing. "Popstars gone wild! What they really do in their spare time."_

_ I looked at Oliver. "You…. You can shuddup….. Or I'll punch yoouuuu, mkaaay?"_

_ Lily cheered and threw her arm around me. "I love this girl, she will be my bestest friend in the world till I dieeee."_

_ I grinned. "Naaaaw Lily!" _

_She was about to say something when I heard someone shouting "POLICE!"_

_ Everyone started screaming and scuttling off in different directions. I grabbed Lily and Oliver, and we stumbled out the back door._

_ "Heh, everything's so magicaaaaal!" Lily sang as she twirled down the street. _

_The pill I had didn't have such a radical effect on me as it did on Lily. Suddenly, we heard the sound of a car pulling beside us._

_"Excuse me, kids?" We turned and it was a large, bulky police man. _

_"Yes sirree!" Oliver called. "Well, we're going to have to take you down to the police station, and do some testing, there's been talk of some illegal drugs there."_

_ Lily squealed and tried to run. "Lily, don't be a prat." I think the breeze had sobered me up a little._

_ Oliver was in a little daze of his own. We all climbed into the back of the police car, and Lily protested the whole way. "I want my lawyer! Coppeeerr! Mr Coppeeerr!" She called. I covered her mouth with my hand._

_ "I'm going to kill you if you do not shut your mouth." I whispered to her._

_ "Ooh, Miley angry!" she said, but she shut up anyway._

_We finally got to the police station and we all got bustled into a testing room. I was the only one with a clear enough mind to realise what was going on. I swore under my breath. What would daddy say? He was already stressed and sick enough._

_ They took lily in first. When she came out, they announced; "She has no drugs in her system, just a lot, a lot of alcohol."_

_ I frowned. "What?"_

_ Lily came and stood next to me, while they took Oliver in. "I thought you had a pill thing?"_

_ Lily shook her head. "No sirree bob, I dropped it and I just drank more to replace it, I thought about having yours, but I'm a gooooood friend Miley!" _

_I laughed. "Well lucky for you." Oliver came out, looking dazed._

_ "He was tested positive for the drugs in his system. We'll deal with you soon, after we test your friend."_

_I was pulled into the room, where I had a test, and then they sat me down. "Did you talk to my other friends?" _

_The man shook his head. "No, they're far too inebriated to talk to. You were tested positive also."_

_ I nearly cried. How would daddy react? Would he have another heart attack? "But, we can wipe that away, if you know who was in possession of the drugs."_

_ I was confused; maybe Oliver got rid of the evidence before we left. I couldn't turn in my best friend, I just couldn't. "What if I didn't tell you?"_

_ He pondered that for a moment. "We'd have to call your parents, get them to pick you up, talk to them and you may have to go to court." _

_I gasped. Daddy couldn't handle that. I looked out at Oliver sitting on the bench, half asleep. I looked down to hide my tears, I had to do it. "Oliver, my friend out there, he had them."_

_ "You sure now?" _

_I nodded. "He showed me himself. I think he got rid of them."_

_ The officer stood up. "Thanks missy, can you get home?"_

_ "Yeah, I'll call my brother's girlfriend." I pulled out my phone and dialed Lene's number._

_ "Miley?"_

_ "Yeah, Lene, it's me. I'm at the police station; can you come pick me and Lily up please?"_

_ I heard Lene tut. "Fine, I'll be there in ten."_

_I walked out, and told Lily we were going back to mine. "What about Oli?" Lily cried._

_ Oliver slowly looked up at me, clicking into place. "He's um, staying here for a little bit. Oliver…" I started._

_ Oliver walked away into the testing room, crying silent tears._

_ I thanked the officers, who lectured us about drinking and drugs, and for us to think harder about it next time._

_ I led Lily out of the station, crying as I thought of Oliver. Lene pulled up and I collapsed in the front seat, trying to tell the story as I bawled my eyes out. Lene hugged me close, and turned to the back where Lily had crashed out. "C'mon, let's get you home baby girl."_

_We got back to the house where Jackson was sitting at the dining room table with hot chocolates._

_ I put Lily to bed. "Where's daddy?" I asked, as Lene kept her arm around me._

_ "He had a bit of a panic attack; they had to take him back to hospital."_

_ "For how long?" I yelled._

_ "They're not sure Miles, he's gonna be okay though, he's a fighter." Jackson said unconvincingly._

_ I shook my head. "This is bullshit."_

_ I ran up to my bathroom, locked the door, and cried in the shower, until Lene came in and comforted me._

_ "I just abandoned, and turned in my best friend." I bawled. Lene held me even tighter._

_ "Shh, it's gonna be okay, I promise." And she told me this I fell asleep in her arms._


	3. You Threw Me Up Against The Wall

"Wow…" Jake muttered as I finished my story.

"Yeah." I sighed as I brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"That was rather…."

"Intense?" I finished for him. He nodded. He turned my face towards his, and brushed away the last of my tears.

"Miley…" He whispered as he tilted his face closer to mine.

And then.. he kissed me again, so perfectly, and I was pulled away from everything, but him.

I wasn't thinking about daddy, or Oliver, or my alter ego, it was just me and him.

I was in heaven, but then I felt his hand sliding down my back. "Jake…" I muttered as he started rubbing my back.

"Miley.." He replied as he went lower.

"Jake, don't."

"Miley, it's okay." His voice was so soft, and warm, that I let all worries go, and I went back into my happy place.

He got his top off, and mine, and I then I laid on my childhood bed, and he kissed me all over.

Before I knew it, we were both naked lying on the bed, and we were going where we hadn't in a long time. "Oh Jake." I sighed as he took me into ecstasy and I collapsed into his arms.

"You were amazing you know?" He whispered as he kissed the top of my head. I blushed and buried my head in his chest.

"All you babe." I whispered back as he kissed me fully this time.

He sat up and yawned, leaving me cuddled up in bed. I was scared. "Are you leaving me?"

I asked, shocked. He chuckled and bent down to kiss me. "No, but I'm going to make you something to eat, come on."

I jumped out of bed and threw on a gown, and Jake got dressed. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs, and he was nervous because there might be people home. "Don't worry Jake, we're alone." He relaxed a bit and we got to the kitchen, where he cooked me some bacon and eggs.

"Go sit at the table." He told me and I did, and he placed a plate down in front of me. Then he sat opposite me and smiled.

"Bon appetite, this is my first ever attempt at cooking."

I nearly choked on my food. "First attempt? Wow… it's pretty good."

He laughed. "Miley, you're so beautiful, even when you are eating like you haven't in twenty years."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I replied, mouth full of food.

And then we both laughed, like there were no problems in the world. "Oh shit.." Jake said as he glanced at his watch.

"What?" I asked as I finished off my plate.

"I got a movie meeting, I completely forgot about it."

"So you're leaving me?.. for how long?"

He glanced at me as he texted someone. "er… the night, I'm so sorry Miley, but I have to go."

He came towards me and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back in the morning, okay?" I nodded and he walked out the door, leaving me alone.

And then I screamed, and threw my plate against the wall.

And then I broke down onto the floor, and cried. I was left alone again, after I told him everything, he just left me. I stood up, and ran upstairs to my bedroom, turning on my ipod as I let it blast.

_No rewinds, no second times, and I wont break, I won't waste, everything you left behind, so don't follow, just let it go, the weather's, been better, don't let it be another breakdown, rebound. This could be my last goodbye you cross your heart I hope to die_.

"And I, can't deny your eyes, you know I tried to read between the lines, I saw the warning signs.. " I sang along, singing my heart out.

I thought I heard the door slam, but I didn't let that phase me, and I carried on singing.

"Miley?" Lily came through the door, and took in the scene in front of her. Me, messed up, bawling my eyes out, in a robe, the kitchen downstairs, with bits of plate scattered everywhere.

"Shit miley, what's going on?" I shook my head, and Lily came and sat next to me on the floor.

She put her arm around me as I sobbed louder. "Shh babe, it's okay." She pet my head and sang along lightly to try and sooth me.

Lately, her and Lene had been like my mom to me. Once I had calmed down a bit, Lily tried to ask what was wrong again. "Jake.." I whispered. Lily immediately jumped up.

"That fucking douchebag! I'll fucking kill him the next time I see him. What did he do milez?"

"He was here.. and then he left." She just clicked that I was only wearing a robe.

"Oh shit Miley. What the fuck?"

I shook my head. "It's not that bad, I told him everything, and we did stuff, and then he had to go… so he did."

Lily scowled. "He just left you here?" I nodded slowly.

"Oh miley, it's gonna be alright." She pulled me up off the floor, and pushed me into the bathroom.

"We're gonna get you cleaned up." I let her push me into the shower, then she helped me out, and helped me get dressed.

"That's better Miley, come on, we'll go shopping." She pulled me downstairs, and I smiled at her.

"Hey lily." "Yeah Miles?" "Thanks for caring." Lily grinned.

"I'll always care doll, now hurry up and get in the car!" I opened the passenger door and strapped in. Lily pushed sunglasses onto her head and started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

We headed to the mall, and Lily grabbed my arm and kept me pleasantly preoccupied. There was a suspicious thought at the back of my head, even Lily, my best friend, never ever took me out and spent this much on me.

"C'mon miles, let me buy you lunch." She looked at her watch. "Well, afternoon tea." I smiled.

"No lily, you've done way too much, my shout." Lily smiled nervously for some reason.

"As long as you're happy, and in a good mood." I shook off that odd remark and let my mind drift into happiness. After we had eaten, we went back to the car, and Lily started chattering nervously. We pulled out of the parking lot and Lily asked me "Miley, you're okay right?" I pondered that for a second. "Yeah, right now, I'm good." Lily nodded.

The traffic light we were waiting at went green, and she went straight past the turn off for the house. "Huh?" I asked her. As she pressed on the brake and a roundabout, I looked at the sign above us._Countyside Juvenile Hall, 2km_"No lily…" I muttered. "I'm sorry Miley, we have to." And then I started to scream again.


End file.
